


Falling together

by Rossana_No_Maindo



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Defect Mogeko dies, Dying together, F/M, General Hashasky feels guilty, Hurt No Comfort, Little gory, No more escape, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Yonaka dies, king Mogeko is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossana_No_Maindo/pseuds/Rossana_No_Maindo
Summary: [ALTERNATE ENDING] What if Yonaka decided to disobey Defect Mogeko's orders of hiding and went to save her protector? She had been a coward most of her life. Even if it cost her life, she would try. Yonaka was done running.
Relationships: Defect Mogeko & Kurai Yonoka, Defect Mogeko/Kurai Yonoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Falling together

**Author's Note:**

> Surpriseeee~  
> I got this idea last week and, here it is. It was going to have a different ending, but... eh, here you go, hehe~  
> Don't worry, I won't always write sad stuff about these two :'v it's just the angst suits them so well...  
> Anyway, hope you like it!!  
> P.S.: I made an old fanart for this one-shot, since it was supposed to end differently, it looks different, but whatever. Here you go if you want to watch it:https://www.deviantart.com/callmerossana/art/Mogeko-Castle-Falling-together-842684627

_You are a coward_.

She knew she was. She couldn’t bring herself to her death when her brother wanted to kill her. Now, she didn’t want to die nor to be raped by the Mogekos, Moge-ko or the king mogeko. She had always been a coward. She was so afraid of death then…

But now… she was _terrified_ of being left alone.

Her hands, her clothes… hell, even her hair was all bloody because all the blood that Defect Mogeko had lost all over her when she picked him up to run to the room where she was hiding now.

 _Was this worth it?_ , she asked herself, over and over again.

She was sure Shinya was waiting for her in the house, probably playing with the knife he was going to use to kill her. It wouldn’t be surprising if she came home to find her parents dead as well. Why was she escaping from this castle, if her fate would be the same if she came back home? She didn’t want any of this…

But she didn’t have the power to stop it either.

“Mr. Defect Mogeko…” mumbled, almost numb.

This was all in vain… he was fighting for someone like _her_ ; someone who would die anyway. Was he really going to sacrifice himself for someone so pathetic as her? At least… at least, he deserved to live through all these.

Feeling her heart hammering in her chest, she decided to open the door and look for Nega-Mogeko. He couldn’t die. Not yet… _Not like this_.

When she ran to the way where they came from, she sensed something was wrong. The air felt so… still… _dead_. It was full of dead Mogekos. She slowed down until she walked shakily, noticing the floor was still heavily bloodied, even the place being away from the corpses. She didn’t want to know who was the owner of this blood, so she reached the corner without stopping. When she turned, she held her breath.

There was more blood, if that was possible. But that wasn’t the only thing that perturbed her. A little far away from her, there was the king and the green Mogeko was on the ground. She contained the cry of horror that wanted to come out from her mouth, looking at the deep wounds in his body… and what scared her the most was the fact that mogeko had torn his left arm off. Right now, the king looked absolutely scary, his silly pervy face was gone, and was replaced with a giant eye covering almost all his face, staring menacingly at his “other self”.

_Was he dead?... Was she too late?_

“Still not dead?”

She flinched at hearing mogeko’s voice. It didn’t sound like before…!! Then, she finally noticed, relieved, that Defect Mogeko was still breathing. He tried to move a little, grunting in pain.

“Don’t worry… I won’t kill you yet… I’m going to send you off like all traitors.”

Yonaka wasn’t sure what he meant, but the mere idea of losing the Mogeko was too much to bear. Unable to contain it anymore, she screamed.

“Noo!!”

The guardian of the VII floor froze.

Why was she here?!

“Get away from him!! Now!!”

Yonaka approached them, pointing at the Mogeko with the big knife Somewhat Strange Mogeko gave her.

“Ah, Yonaka- _tan_ ~ you came!!” it was really disturbing hearing that sinister voice in a lewd voice. The girl suppressed a shiver.

“Get away from him!!” repeated the girl, her hands shaking, but still pointing at him.

“… If I let him live… would you surrender?”

“No!!” intervened Nega-Mogeko. “Wh-What are you doing?!... Run, Yonaka!!”

The girl knew, deep inside, if she surrendered, mogeko wouldn’t fulfill whatever promise he was about to vow to her. There was pure hatred between these two, and she wouldn’t risk it.

Without warning, she jumped at him startling him a little because of her height, and stabbed the knife right at the big eye.

“AAAHHHH!!!!”

Yonaka wanted to puke. It felt like popping something made out of glass, splashing the blood all over her face. Without taking the weapon out of mogeko’s face, she kneeled down to inspect her protector’s injuries.

They were bad… very bad.

Without wasting time, she took off her cardigan and wrapped the creature around it and picked him up. He was panting in pain.

“Ahh!!” she gasped, feeling something sharp piercing her right of her back.

Was she just… stabbed?

She turned her head and looked at the sword that struck her back. Finally, the point of the sword ended up crossed her torso, until it came out of her stomach.

“You think I’m unable to kill you?!?! Your corpse would work just fine to play with you!!”

She kneeled, hugging the bleeding Mogeko tightly against her chest.

_It hurt! It hurt so much…!_

But she couldn’t give up just now. It would be all over. She wanted to get up, but cried out in pain when mogeko moved the sword, still inside her, to enlarge the wound. It was tearing all her insides!

Nega-Mogeko, using the only arm he had left, grabbed the sword and stopped its movement.

“You’re going… to jump… and the sword will come out…” instructed the Mogeko, almost whispering at her.

She nodded, and obeyed. The katana was out, yes, but it still hurt her flesh. Now, she had a huge wound in her torso and a bleeding partner in her arms.

“You can’t run, Yonaka- _tan_! You’ll never escape from me!!”

She wasn’t sure what made her snap. Was it because of his words? Was it the fact that she always was running from death and was tired? Was it because… she was so done with all these horrible things happening to her?

She turned and violently kicked his face, kicking out the knife of the eye.

“SHUT UP!!”

She quickly grabbed the knife and started running for her life, _their lives_.

She didn’t have time to appreciate the adrenalin pumping in her veins, she just kept running to the stairs that would lead to the seventh floor. She heard mogeko’s frightening voice roaring at them. She reached the seventh floor, and couldn’t contemplate the big and majestic door, she just kept running towards it.

… it would take her to any world.

Where could she go?

Her feet kept moving, she needed to get out, after all. Where, where, where…? Then, she threw herself towards the door and a light engulfed her.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she felt was the horrible pain in her insides. Breathing was hard. Then, she felt a shivering body against her, panting in pain just like her. She tried to understand where they were, but she was just surrounded by trees.

“… why… did you do that?”

She moved her head and stared at the Mogeko.

“Now, you’re going to die too.”

 _Too_.

So, this was it? They were going to die.

“… I was going to die anyway…” muttered. There was no way Shinya was going to spare her life. She knew.

Defect Mogeko didn’t ask what she meant, and she appreciated it, she wasn’t in the mood to explain it. She was cold, so she hugged the Mogeko tighter, although she flinched at feeling the wet clothes and fur together. They were soaking in blood.

“There was another way… you could’ve… survived. Why didn’t you?” he insisted. He just didn’t want this for her. He wanted her to be free and happy, away from the Mogekos wanting to assault her.

“… Maybe there was an option… bur I just didn’t want to take it… I’m so tired of running. I just want to be here with you, that’s all. I don’t mind dying like this if… I’m with you.”

“… You’re being ridiculous.”

“I am, but I really don’t care anymore.”

“You didn’t need to save me.”

“But I… wanted to…” She shivered. “Didn’t you want to be saved?”

“I _wanted you_ to escape.”

“What about you…? What did you want for yourself?”

“… I didn’t consider much...”

“You said something… about wandering around the world.”

“I just wanted to be away from this… You?”

“Me?”

“Did you want to do something if you were able to escape?”

Yonaka considered it.

“… I would’ve liked to eat sweets watching the stars one more time.”

“You like doing that?”

“Yeah, it’s like a hobby.”

“I see… Anything else?”

“… I would’ve wanted you to be there with me.” Confessed, feeling a little sleepy. “Do you like sweets?”

“… Dunno. Never tried them.” His words were dragged, she almost didn’t understand what he was saying.

“That’s sad, but… I think it’s sadder that I’m unable to know you better. I finally know who you really are… but still… I don’t know much.”

“I dunno much about ya either…” mumbled, almost asleep. Yonaka almost wanted to let him, but there was something else she wanted to say. She wanted him to know.

“… Still, I’m glad… I knew you enough to… care about you.”

She looked down and Defect Mogeko seemed asleep. She felt a lump in her throat, then fresh tear misted her eyes. She felt the breeze of the forest and both bodies shivered, she let out s soft gasp when he snuggled closer to her chest.

“I care about you too, _Yonaka_.”

The girl nodded and curled the both of them into a ball to keep their warmth. She was cold, but she was sleepy too, so… it was a matter of time… and everything would be over.

The last thought she had was a worrying one: what if they found their corpses… what if they played with her?

* * *

It seemed that fate, for once, was at their side.

General Hashasky was horribly shocked when he found, during his escape from the castle through the Mogeko Forest, two familiar corpses. Both of them were terribly wounded, they probably bled to death, judging for the worrying amount of blood around them. It almost felt like they fell asleep while cuddling.

The Hashasky glanced around. There was some wood around, so… he grabbed the big knife the girl had hidden in her back to use it as some tool to take some material form the trees.

He felt pity for these two. They saved him before, yet they died. He knew what was mogeko able to do to them, even being dead.

So, making a fire with the wood found, he decided to burn their bodies. It was the best decision. He thought they did enough…

_… and deserved some rest, right?_

That was what he thought before setting the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R~


End file.
